


Merry Christmas, Kurt Wagner.

by reallyraduniverse



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Just something cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right before sleeping, eyyyy.

On Christmas morning, Kurt wakes up snuggled up against Warren, tucked under the angel's arm and wing. He yawns softly, shifting and turning to face Warren. His angel, as always, is just as beautiful sleeping as he is awake. Kurt debates on waking him, but decides against it. He'll let the angel sleep longer. 

Warren finally wakes up about fifteen minutes later, just as Kurt has finally closed his eyes again. 

"Good morning, Kurt." He opens his eyes and looks up at Warren, stretching and yawning. 

"G'morning, Warren…" His response is soft and sleepy. 

"C'mon, get up. It's Christmas, baby. Or do you not celebrate it?" Warren figures his lover would have said something if he didn't. 

"Nein, I do. But… Warren, mein liebe… let. me. sleep." It's not a plea, it's a command. 

"No way, the rest of the team is probably already up." There's somewhat of a hidden threat in his words, and Kurt dreads what comes next. 

Suddenly, instead of lying next to him, Warren is sitting up and tickling him. Kurt squeals and tries to get away, but it's useless. Warren's already won and they both know it.  

"Warren!" Kurt gasps, trying to swat Warren away. "Don't tickle me! I'm innocent! Please!" The angel gives up on tickling Kurt, but holds him still. 

"Merry Christmas, Kurtie." He whispers, kissing Kurt's cheek softly. Kurt blushes, closing his eyes and purring quietly. Then he remembers he hasn't taken Warren's gift out of its hiding spot, and curses loudly. 

"Woah, is that any way to talk on Christmas?" Warren lifts one brow to emphasize his question. 

"I forgot to put your gift under the tree last night." Kurt says with a soft sigh. 

"It's fine, baby. Don't worry about it."

"I love you, Warren." He sighs again. "Merry Christmas…"

"I love you too, Kurtie. But, there's something I'm not too fond of."

Kurt immediately freezes, worrying that maybe Warren's lost interest in him. 

"And what's that?" He asks, trying to stay calm. 

"Well, see, your last name. I just don't think Wagner really suits you."

"Oh? Warren, you're very confusing."

"Y'know, Kurt, I think you should change your last name to Worthington."

"Warren… is that… was that a _marriage proposal?!_ " Kurt screeches, squirming out of Warren's hold and staring at him. Warren is grinning, smiling a genuine smile that only few things can produce. 

"I'd say it was." Warren reaches over to the bedside table and picks up a ring box that Kurt hadn't noticed. 

"Kurt, I love you. At first, I thought I hated you, but you helped me recover and you gave me a home, which is more than I could've asked for. You're so welcoming, and you forgave me after I tried to kill you in Cairo… you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kurt Wagner. So… will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Kurt gasps, feeling slickers of nostalgia at some of the memories flashing through his mind. 

"Oh, Warren-  _yes_! Of course I'll marry you!" He squeals, trying to wipe away the happy tears that were forming in his eyes. "I love you, Warren." He says as Warren gives him the ring. 

"I love you too, Kurtie." 

This has to be, hands down, Kurt Wagner's best Christmas. 

 


End file.
